Blood Brothers: Humble Beginnings
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: An origin story of Jean Luke Lupin III. Arsene and Jean’s father was named Jean Luke II. This story also discusses Dominique La Trek’s childhood in Canada before she moved to Japan. The script “Partners in Crime” is when Dominique meets Lupin fo


Blood Brothers: Humble Beginnings

Note: An origin story of Jean Luke Lupin III. Arsene and Jean's father was named Jean Luke II. This story also discusses Dominique La Trek's childhood in Canada before she moved to Japan. The script "Partners in Crime" is when Dominique meets Lupin for the first time and falls in love with him, but Lupin is already engaged/ in love with Fujiko and decides to introduce her to his brother.

Chapter 1—Evading the Law

Jean Luke Lupin II had followed in his father's footsteps as a professional thief. He lived for the heist and was an expert at what he did. However, there was a heavy bounty upon his head. He and his wife, Madeline, were a duo in everything they did and had found a place where they could hide from the police. Madeline was expecting her first child, whom they already knew was going to be a boy. The happy eager couple knew what they wanted to name him. They wanted to name him Arsene after the man that had inspired Jean so much. Jean had been given his name from his grandfather, who had begun the whole Lupin tradition of thievery. Since then, the Lupin name had been associated with sleight of hand, magic, stolen artifacts, and quick and cunning minds that had kept them from being apprehended. However, they had one enemy in common and that was the unshakeable, determined, stubborn, but sometimes bumbling Zenigata. The Zenigata family had been following the Lupin clan since they had begun committing robberies. This would continue until either one of the families died out or if one of the Lupins were captured. The latter would probably never happen since all Lupins were master lock pickers and could find their way out of any compromising situation.

What Madeline didn't know was she was expecting _two_ children. The other child was also a boy, but was a fraternal brother, not an identical twin. When the two sons were born, Arsene resembled his grandfather while Jean Luke of course, represented his father. The two parents were hoping that they could both be expert thieves in their own right but their peaceful life was about to come to an abrupt end when Interpol discovered where they lived and had them surrounded. Madeline and Jean had been outrunning the law for long enough now.

Arsene and Jean Luke were sent to an orphanage. Both parents were devastated over losing their children but they would do everything in their power to escape prison and retrieve them.

Chapter 2—Can't Run Forever

Once more the Lupin family had escaped prison and assumed costumes and different names in order to get their children back. At least for a while the new costumes and living in Tokyo would provide them with plenty of protection from the possibility of being incarcerated again. They had been in jail once and they certainly didn't want to return ever again. Besides, going to their homeland of France was out of the question because they would be recognized and the Lupin name was well known (as well as wanted dead or alive) not only there but all over Europe. There really was no country that wasn't familiar with the Lupin family but they were praying that their aliases "accents" and their double lives as a normal people with inconspicuous and unsuspicious jobs.

Arsene and Jean Luke grew up and adored both their parents. The family did almost everything together, but Arsene wanted to be exactly like his father. Jean Luke, on the other hand, wanted to be a lawyer because the concept and principals of law fascinated him. Both of the brothers were the apples of their parents' eyes and were both incredibly intelligent. For the longest time, the brothers were inseparable and were the best of friends. Even when they chose their own career paths, they were close, but Arsene had chosen the pathway of thievery. It was in his blood after all, and he adored doing it. Arsene's father taught him everything he knew. Jean Luke on the other hand, learned everything from books and from experience. In time, Arsene and his father were off on a caper along with his mother. Jean Luke moved into an apartment complex and began studying for law on his own. He would correspond with his family here and there but they never reunited.

Arsene, Madeline and Jean were a triple threat to anyone who denied they were professionals at what they did. Again, Interpol was on their trail once they had discovered their schemes and plans for their next big heist. It was always something bigger and better than the last robbery they committed. It was usually something like a priceless artifact or something no one else had ever successfully pilfered. If the Lupin family was the one to plunder an object like that, they were the ones who could.

It was the last and greatest caper that Jean would ever commit. Interpol had them surrounded when they had accidentally tripped the alarm system in the maximum-security museum. The object of their desire happened to be one of the most expensive artifacts known to historians, archeologists and curators alike. It was a priceless sarcophagus that was used to house treasures for the dead Pharaoh in his trip to the afterlife.

The Lupin family was armed, prepared for any kind of assault from Interpol. They had dealt with Interpol before, and Interpol liked to use force in many situation. Like the sticky situations in the past they had endured, the police were using lots of firepower once again.

Zenigata was certain he was going to capture Lupin II this time, but he didn't know the young man with him was his apprentice. He was going to be in for a surprise later on in his life.

Before anyone could blink, bullets were ricocheting everywhere. Madeline had protected Jean from an onset of bullets and collapsed dead upon the marble floor of the museum. Enraged, Jean opened fire upon his enemies, wanting revenge for his wife's death. Arsene, who idolized his father, wanted to avenge his mother as well.

"This isn't your battle, my son. Take the sarcophagus and run while you still can. I may not make it out of here, but you can carry on the Lupin name. I love you, Arsene…", Jean said before a bullet struck him through the heart. Arsene knew he couldn't stay and ran away before anyone could notice him leaving the museum. Zenigata then realized he had a new problem upon his hands. A new thief was loose, and he would devote his entire life pursuing him.

Chapter 3—Growing Up Canadian

Dominique La Trek was your average Canook. Although she was unique in one respect, she knew the art of bushido. Since she could walk, her father had taught her how to wield a blade and gave her a katakana for her 16th birthday. She knew how to defend herself using marital arts and a weapon, so she had a lot of discipline. She even had a job as a teenager and bore an incredible work ethic. But, she found her work to be boring and pointless. She knew that she didn't really have that much of choices until she received more education and climbed her way up the social ladder in the real world.

Once Dominique finished college, she had read news on a group of thieves that had never been caught by the world's most intrepid detective and inspector, Zenigata. When she had read all of the newspapers that had been published and seen Arsene and his group in action. She idolized them immediately and wanted to meet them, particularly Lupin. There was something enticing and inviting about him. But, she wondered if she would mar the family name if she became involved in the realm of crime. She pondered what her parents would think and say once she decided to start following that path, but it was beckoning to her. Besides, she and her family were so terribly poor they were barely making ends meet. Going to college had really set them back and they needed funds for their ailing grandparents. Dominique's mother, Lorraine, had been stricken with breast cancer but had been in remission, thankfully. Dominique wanted to do everything in her power to make everything right, even if it meant resorting to a life of crime. Perhaps if she explained everything to them, they would understand. She could only hope they would, since they had always been supportive of her in her past endeavors.

Chapter 4—A Thief's Life For Me

In the days that passed, Dominique had confessed her first petty crimes to her mother, Lorraine and her father, Jacques. Both of them knew that she had gotten everything ready to begin a new life in Japan and realized there would be no holding her back from her ultimate destiny. Whether they liked it or not, her blade, Okasan, would be there to defend her from anyone or anything standing in her way. Before she said her final farewells, she promised them that half of whatever she earned would be returned to them. She wouldn't forget them, no matter where she went. They wished her luck in her search for treasure, but they didn't know she was after the greatest treasure of all, Arsene Lupin III's heart.

Before long, Dominique had moved up from petty theft to bigger heists and she had run in with the likes of Arsene, Fujiko, Jigen and Goemon. The marksman of the group, Jigen, had taken a liking to her right away and was glad to have her as a part of the team. Goemon, the quiet samurai, admired her for her understanding of bushido and her prowess in wielding a blade. She also had struck up a friendship with him as well. She was incredible help on many missions, but she had never developed the courage to open up to Lupin about her feelings for him. Besides, she had seen him hanging all over Fujiko and had suspected that the two were more than just partners. If she wasn't mistaken, she had even seen an engagement band on her finger, but that wasn't going to stop her from admitting she was in love with him. She knew she couldn't have him all to herself, but she didn't mind. She was glad that he could be happy with such a beautiful woman by his side and knew one day, she would meet someone who would be her bright sunlight on a cloudy day. For now, she was enjoying herself far too much.

The life of a thief was nothing like fairy tales had described it as being. Dominique had relished every moment of the heist, even the one where she had bumped into Lupin and met him for the first time. It was at this precise incident that she knew just how amazingly handsome and intelligent he was and that her intellect and his combined would make for stunning results.

Of course, she wasn't expecting he would be attached, but that didn't matter to her now.

Dominique was now an adult, taking care of herself. Her new "family unit" took care of her and watched after her. During the quiet times when they weren't being followed and hunted down, she wrote love ballads to Arsene. One day she would gather the courage to sing them to him, even though she knew that love between herself and Arsene was never meant to be.

The End

(…but actually continued in "Partners in Crime")

July 14, 2005


End file.
